Feeling Lost
by AntoniaParanoia
Summary: Wanda Maximoff has to deal with her unexpected pregnancy, and the visions she has involving two boys and her synthezoid lover/teammate.
1. Chapter 1

Helen Cho was working in her lab. She yawned, feeling tired and sleepy, it had been a rough day in the Avengers Facility working in some project Mr. Stark wanted. Tony always wanted things the best, and she has been in her lab, literally the whole day. However the project was amost finished, she just neede to check the details of this, it was just some updates of the Cradle. Once everything was ready, she reomoved her lab coat and prepared to leave to rest a little.

It seemed that her wishes wouldn't be true so quickly, 'cause she heard an unsure knock at the door.

"Come in" Dr. Cho said.

A very disturbed Wanda Maximoff entered shyly. Helen looked surprised by this, Wanda was always so confindent of herself, and now she just looked lost.

"Hello Dr. Cho" Wanda said avoiding her gaze.

"Please Wanda, call me Helen" Dr. Cho said with a smile. Wanda smiled a little too.

"Please sit" Helen said gesturing her to sit in one of the chairs. Wanda sat.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Helen, but I need some advice, well not me, but, well, I-" Wanda said trying to explain herself, she looked so nervous and confused, Helen grew worried.

"You are no bother Wanda, believe me, what kind of help do you need?" Helen asked softly.

Wanda sighed and then gave Helen a sad smile.

"I need to talk, I don't have anyone to talk" She said. Helen nodded, maybe she still felt left out of the Avengers, she hated them and now she was one of them. It was a big change.

"Of course, I still have time" Helen still felt sleepy, but seeing Wanda so distressed made her feel concerned.

"The other day we had a mission, and I saved a little baby, they looked so inocent and pure, and for an instant I forgot about the massive destruction that was surrounding us, I returned them to their father and mother, they looked so afraid, and I understand, but at the same time I don't. I've lost my parents, and my dear twin brother, but a child? What does that feel?" Wanda said, her voice little. Helen looked at her trying to find answers in her features, but nothing, she still felt puzzled by the witch's sudden change.

"Well, Wanda, I do not know that either, but losing a child it's probably the worst thing that could happen' to a parent" Helen tried to comfort her. Wanda looked at her and nodded, her expression blank, she was playing with her fingers, and tapping her foot repeatedly. Helen noticed that there was still something the witch wanted to tell her.

"I made contact with an old friend in Sokovia, she is pregnant" Wanda said dryly, looking at Helen. Dr. Cho was starting to understand this, but not completely. She gave Wanda a reassuring smile for her to continue.

"I met her when we were just children, she is now pregnant, and she doesn't know how it happened" Wanda continued her story looking at Helen tiredly.

"Well, she must know how it happened" Helen said as a matter-o-fact. Wanda chuckled darkly.

"Well, she used protection an all, it was just unexpected, she-she is terrified, she doesn't know what to do specially, how is she going to tell her friends? and the father of her child? She is lost, she needs help-" Wanda's eyes were glassy, and her voice shaky. Suddenly all of this hit Helen, and now she understood everything.

"Wanda" She said placing her hand on her shoulder. Wanda stopped talking and looked at Helen with slightly wide eyes.

"There is no friend, right?" Helen asked softly looking straight into her eyes. Wanda sobbed, then broke into an uncontrollable crying, she lowered her head to her knees, hiding it behind her hands. She sobbed disconsolately, and Helen's heart ached at the sight before her. Maybe one of the strongest woman she has ever known was now crying and looking vulnerable next to her.

"I just- I can't understand how it happened, it can't be true" Wanda sobbed, her cheeks wet with hot tears.

"Wanda, these things happen'" Helen tried to comfort her. The truth is they've never been friends friends, sure they didn't dislike each other, but they just have talked a few times, and now the witch was suddenly telling her this big secret.

"No! It isn't possible, it isn't, how am I going to tell the team? or the father..." Wanda looked, and sounded terrified, her eyes looked like they were going to fall from their sockets at the mention of the father.

"Wanda, please, I know this must be hard, but please calm down and explain this to me" Helen said placing both of her hands on her shoulders tightly, Wanda looked at her, her eyes crimson and she looked like her powers would burst out and destroy everything.

Wanda was speechless, so Dr. Cho decided to ask questions. "just nod for yes, and shook you head for no, oh right?" Helen asked. Wanda nodded unsure.

"Have you had sexual intercourse recently?" Helen asked and inmmediately wanted to punch herself by the stupid question, of course she had.

Wanda nodded ashamed. "When did you find this out?" the doctor asked again.

"5 days ago..." Wanda managed to say out loud.

"I don't want to ask inapropiate questions, but it was just a 'one night' kind of thing, or is he your boyfriend?" Helen asked feeling uncomfortable, she didn't want to make Wanda feel worse.

"H-H-He, is kind of my boyfriend, yes" Wanda said breathless, and started crying again. Helen rubbed her hands down her arms trying to comfort her.

"Well, you need to tell him, unless..." Helen said thoughtfully at the end. Wanda looked at her puzzled.

"Unless, what?" She asked confused. Helen sighed. "Unless, you don't want to have this baby" She said looking at her seriously.

Wanda's eyes widened again. She didn't think about the posibility of not having this kid, but the more she thought about it, it felt worse. She felt confused, but she didn't want to get rid of the baby, it felt wrong, it was part of her, and of him...

"I want to have, I want to have it, but I'm terrified" Wanda said now more calm.

"Then you must tell your boyfriend" Helen added.

"It isn't possible, he-he can't have babies" Wanda said shaking her head furiously.

"Is he infertile?" Helen asked intrigued.

"He doesn't produce semen, we can have sex, but he can't- this is not possible, because there hasn't been anyone else, and the team is going to be so thrilled for us-" Wanda said but then covered her mouth with her hand. Helen was so confused, this was just madness, Wanda's boyfriend couldn't have kids, but she was pregnant, but the last part caught her of guard.

Thrilled for us. Us.

"Us, Wanda? You and...?" Helen asked nervously. She was feeling anxious.

Wanda lowered her gaze ashamed.

"Is he one of the teammates, but how..." Helen started to think and when she got all the information, her mind was blown.

"Vision..." She said impressed.

Wanda started crying again, and her energy was starting to grow, ready to destroy everything in the lab.

"Wanda please, calm down, I will help you, but please, I need you to calm down" Helen said kneeling before Wanda who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wanda, this is a normal reaction, like you said is not possible, I know that because I helped when Vision was created, but somehow I will help you in this, and see the best way to tell him and the team, but I need you to calm down, this is not good for the baby" With this Wanda started to relax, Helen sighed relieved.

"I- Thank you Helen" Wanda said rubbing her tears away. Helen gave her a sweet smile.

"Of course Wanda, now, you need to rest, you need to sleep, tomorrow I will help you, I'm not an obstetrician, but I can help you, we will try to prepare everything before dropping the bomb to the team, and, well, you will need to talk to Vision first" Helen said, she still was confused about Vision being the father, it was just odd, and of course surprising.

"I will, thank you again Helen" Wanda said hugging the doctor. Wanda wasn't so affectionate after her twin brother's death, but she knew she meant it, the hormones, were affecting her already. With that she left the lab.

Helen wasn't sleepy anymore, she was trying now to procesate all the information that Wanda had just told her, she knew that sleeping, was off the table now.

She needed to help Wanda, She wanted to help her.

The Vision-Maximoff child, well, that sounded... odd.


	2. A Vision

After talking with Helen Cho, Wanda decided to go to sleep, she skipped dinner, she skipped movie night, she felt tired, and she just wanted to rest. Vision, was concerned about her, but she didn't feel in the mood of dealing with 'the soon to be father' so she kept her mind walls tightly closed and excused herself, telling the android that everything was great. The thing is that, he knew her too well, but Wanda insisted, she was tired, and Vision, he just needed to give her space. However, honestly, she just wanted to embrace him and cry on his shoulder for hours, until she felt with the strenght to deal with all of this again. Wanda laid her head on the fluffy pillow, again her eyes felt glassy, but she felt too tired to cry again. She closed her eyes, telling herself that everything was going to be fine, she started to feel sleepy, her eyelids felt heavier, and heavier, and her body numb, after a few minutes, she fell deeply asleep.

She felt a flash of blue light flashing before her eyes, she found herself standing in massive destruction, the air that filled her lungs was dry and it burnt, she was lost and confused, another blue light appeared before her, then she saw a white light, she felt dizzy by all of this, she wanted it to stop, the air felt heavier, she couldn't breath, the lights were blinding her, until everything stopped.

She looked up and saw two siluettes. They were standing on a wrecked building, she couldn't see them clearly, until they walked into the light. There a dark-haired boy stood, he looked so elegant and well mannered, blue energy coming off his hands, he looked at her calmly, he reminded her of someone... so timid yet so intimidating, it reminded her of her Vizh... The other boy had white hair, and goofy eyes were looking at her, it pained her, he looked like Pietro so much, his green suit contrasted with the red blood sky. Soon after that Wanda heard a loud sound, she turned around to see what it was, when she noticed that it was nothing, she returned her gaze to the boys again.

They were no longer there.

Wanda woke up with a blood-piercing scream. Her red energy destroyed almost everything that was on the room, she was shaking she grabbed her hair and shook her head repeatedly, she sobbed again, her heart was pounding so hard against her chest, she could feel the beats ringing in her ears. What was that? She didn't know, but it pained her deeply, like death was behind her, the two boys, she could see their faces clear as day, she tried to calm down, she wanted to grab the glass of water that was in her nightstand, but she found it broken on the floor.

"Wanda, are you okay?" A very concerned Vision sounded in her head. She was unable to speak back to him, to send him a telepathic message, telling him that everything was okay, lying to him, she could no longer see him straight into his eyes, because every time she saw him, she saw the father of her child, and after this 'dream' she saw in Vizh, the look in the dark-haired boy's eyes.

"Wanda, please answer me" He repeated growing more worried.

Wanda had a lump in her throat, a knot in her mind, her eyes were wet, her throat was dry.

"Vizh..." Was all she managed to send him, and it was enough for him to phase through the wall hurriedly to embrace her tightly. Wanda returned his embrace just as tight, even tighter, as she sobbed on his shoulder.

She closed her mind walls, to keep the information about her pregnancy and the dream safe. She wanted to tell Vision, but it wasn't the time, she just needed him, there with her, protecting her from herself, from her dreams, from her powers, from her mind.

"Stay with me" Wanda said breathless. Vision nodded against her shoulder. Vision got under the covers with her as she laid her head on his warm chest. She breathed his scent, and relaxed a bit, she still felt warm tears flowing down her cheeks, but Vision made her feel secure, and maybe being with him could make her feel better about this situation, she closed her eyes when she felt his strong hand rubbing her arm softly, like if it was the most delicate treasure.

Wanda held onto him tighter, warmness filling her heart maybe too fast, it pained, but in the same time, everything felt nice, the tears kept flowing, but the feelings were now mixed.

She wanted this to stop, she didn't want to live a lie, she needed Vizh, she needed Dr. Cho, she felt like she needed those two boys in her dreams, those youngsters meant something to her... And she wanted to know why, she needed to know why.

This pregnancy issue was taking the best out of her, and it had been just 5 days since she discovered this... She just hoped that the rest of it, could be peace.

She hoped.


	3. My Mind, Your Heart

Wanda woke up still in Vision's arms, she felt dizzy and still tired, she slept well after the dream she had, but still she felt numb and not rested.

"Good morning Wanda" Vision said kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning Vizh, I'm sorry about yesterday" Wanda replied embarrassed. Vision didn't deserve any of this, but still, she needed to think how to tell him.

"You don't need to apologize, for you did nothing wrong. Although, I'm worried about you Wanda" Vision said honestly.

"It was just a nightmare" Wanda lied. she felt awful for lying to Vision, but there wasn't another option.

Vision just nodded, he knew it wasn't just that, but Wanda was stubborn, and if she didn't want to talk about that, well, he just needed to wait.

"Go to your room Vizh, someone can walk in here and see us together" Wanda said kissing him on the lips. Their relationship has been a secret for months now, Wanda wasn't prepared to tell the others, and Vision didn't want to make her upset. The 'love' word hasn't been said, Wanda loved him, it was true, but she didn't want to push him. Vision felt love for her too, but he didn't want to push her either.

"I will see you in the kitchen Wanda" he said after breaking the kiss. She gave him a smile which he returned.

Today Wanda would talk to Dr. Cho about her pregnancy, she wanted to know how the baby was, what she needed to do or to avoid. She felt anxious yet terrified, and after the dream, it felt even worse.

The Avengers were training, every single one of them. Wanda said she didn't feel well; practicing could do harm to the baby; and she didn't want that. Vision eyed her worried, but she gave him a reassuring smile.

She looked how Cap and Rhodes were fighting each other, Nat and Clint were doing the same, and Tony was trying to fight Vision. but it was difficult for him.

Wanda's atention was suddenly on Sam, who spoke to her

"Wanda, can you pass me the bottle?" He said pointing at one that was near Wanda. She nodded.

She took it and walked in Sam's direction until she felt a sting in her mind. She gasped when she heard voices.

"Hey you freak!" She heard a young boy's voice. A dark-haired boy turned around to face him.

"Is your daddy coming to pick you and the other freak up?" The boy said. The dark-haired one nodded.

"you know he is not your father, I bet your mother cheated on him and he was too stupid in believing her" the boy said mockingly.

"He is my dad you know! He is my biological dad!" The dark-haired hoy spat back mad. He looked like the one in her dreams, but younger. His voice was so smooth, he had a weird accent, but the voice soothed her.

"He is a robot, a red robot, how can he be your dad? Maybe your witch mom made him believe that" the boy said back.

The dark-haired boy was sobbing, then rage showed in his features, he threw some blue energy knocking the other one out.

He then looked a this hands afraid, everyone was looking at him, he ran as fast as he could away, the white-haired boy, looking younger than Wanda's early dream's youngster, ran after him with ease.

"They are freaks" she heard the other student voices, the images disappeared and she could just heard the voices. "Freaks" "freaks "freaks..." "the sons of the witch and the robot..."

Wanda gasped again, the bottle falling from her hands, she tried to stand on her feet, but her legs gave out too, she fell, still shaking, feeling pain in her heart. "Freaks" she still could hear the voices.

"Wanda!" Sam yelled running in her direction. Everyone turned alarmed to look at the witch who was lying unconcious on the floor.

Vision was the first one to appear next to her, he just flew in her direction, his heart racing. He felt afraid. He tried to seek Wanda's mind, but he only heard the word "freaks"

Wanda woke up later on a medical bed in Dr. Cho's lab. She couldn't remember what happened, she just remembered the word "freaks" everything else was a blurr, she tried to remember the rest, but it was impossible.

"Wanda, I'm glad you finally woke up" she heard Dr. Cho's voice.

"What happened?" Wanda asked puzzled.

"You passed out in the training room, everything is fine though" Helen gave her a small smile.

"What about the baby?" She whispered breathless.

"Just as fine. Wanda, judging by your questions, it seems that you don't remember what happened" Dr. Cho said as she looked at some computer screens.

"I do not... it was weird, Sam wanted a... a bottle... then I don't remember anything else" Wanda said, again she tried to remember, but it was useless.

"Here, drink some water" Dr. Cho said giving her a glass of water. Wanda drank it slowly.

"It's okay to see how the baby is doing? Or you still feel bad?" Helen asked with a smile. Wanda nodded, suddenly excited and scared by the idea.

Dr. Cho was ready to do an ultrasound, Wanda was nervous, and she peeked through the door scared if someone walked in.

"Do not worry Wanda, no one will enter" Helen said sensing Wanda's discomfort.

Wanda wouldn't admit it aloud, but she missed Vizh, maybe he was worried about her, and now she was having an ultrasound to look at her baby. Their baby... She still couldn't believe that she was having a baby with The Vision. The most powerful being in the planet, was going to be the father of her baby, she wanted to laugh.

"Everything looks great Wanda! The baby is healthy and..." Dr. Cho said blissfully until her tone changed, and a frown was now adorning her features.

Wanda's heart stopped.

"What is it?' Wanda asked afraid.

"This was unexpected, Wanda, I do not know how to say this..." Helen said looking at her uneasy.

"What? Just say it, for god's sake!" Wanda shouted concerned.

"You and Vision are having twins" Dr. Cho said with a blank expression, she didn't know how Wanda was going to react.

Wanda heard her words, but just after some moments the information sank in. Twins. She was having twins. She and Vizh were going to have twins.

She then remembered the dark-haired and the white-haired boys from her dream. They felt so familiar, yet so unknown.

She felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Happy tears, twins, two little kids, she remembered Pietro, he would be so excited, he would spoil them so much. She then imagined Vizh as a dad, so responsible of his children, teaching them about the world, hugging them when they would feel scared, telling them stories with his velvet-like voice, it felt so sweet, so nice... So right.

Wanda hugged Dr. Cho sobbing on her shoulder, Helen hugged her back, sensing that Wanda was happy, she smiled back.

"Congratulations" She said. Wanda just smiled with her eyes tightly closed, the dreams and the vision completely forgotten in this happy moment.

She now felt the strenght to tell Vizh, to tell him that he was going to be the father, of not just one child, but two children. That she was going to be a mom.

She looked at the ceiling with a smile, saying in her native language. "Pietro, you are going to be an uncle"


	4. The News

Wanda was walking through the halls of the Avengers tower with an envelope in her hands. Her heart was racing and her eyes were glued to the front, thankfully no one was there to see her.

She was ready to tell Vision about her pregnancy, she couldn't be happier about it. However, she was nervous of how Vision could react. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself, she opened them when something crashed with her. It was Natasha.

"Maximoff, what's wrong with you? Are you alright?" Nat said eeying her suspiciously. Wanda cursed mentally.

"Yes, I'm sorry Natasha, my mind was just elsewhere" Wanda replied with a sigh.

"I can see that" The widow said with a frown. Then she picked something from the floor to give it to Wanda.

"This fell from your hands" Natasha said giving Wanda the envelope. Her heart stopped.

"Oh thank you Nat..." She said grabbing the envelope as fast as she could. Natasha eeyed her again, concerned.

"Well... See you later Maximoff" Natasha said walking away. Wanda released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She thanked that it was Natasha who collided with her, she didn't ask anything personal, her bussiness were hers, and she wouldn't disturb her with awkward questions, that maybe other teammates would have do.

Again, Wanda walked in the direction of the kitchen, this time very concentrated. She knew Vision was there, she could sense his mind worried about the food, he was cooking, that's for sure.

The witch started to think what would she said to the android, but as closer she got, she started to forget all the things she wanted to say. She was at the door, she swallowed hard to moist her dry throat, then she entered.

Like she thought,Vision was there cooking, it smelled good, but still, he wasn't so good at cooking, but she found it cute. Noticing her presence he lifted his head.

"Hello Wanda" He said with a small smile. "I was just cooking something for you, I thought that you might be hungry" he finished. She looked at him and smile, she was so nervous that she wanted to cry, she had cry a lot recently, the hormones, were affecting her.

"I-I'm not really hungry Vizh... I-I-I wanted to g-give you t-this..." Wanda said softly handing him the envelope. He studied her, trying to seek for an answer in her mind, but it was tightly closed. He received the envelope and walked towards a chair, he sat, looking at Wanda one more time before he opened it.

He looked at it, his expression blank.

"This is an ultrasound, why do you want me to see this Wanda?" He asked looking at her puzzled. Wanda often thought that Vision's obliviousness was cute, this wasn't one of those times.

"Turn it around" Wanda whispered with a sad smile. Vision did what he was told, and there in the left corner, it was written in small letters. "Congratulations, soon to be father"

Vision was speechless, his mind empty, suddenly, everything he knew, everything that was in his data, in that instant was forgotten.

He looked at Wanda who gave him a small smile, she was terrified of his reaction, but he was so surprised that his expression was just wide eyes.

Him. Vision. Was going to be a father.

A father. He repeated himself in his mind. The most human thing was happening to him, to him, an android, a synthezoid, that hadn't live so much in this planet. He was going to be a father of a small baby, he was going to have a baby with the most wonderful woman on earth.

With Wanda, who was so beautiful, inside and out, was going to gave him a child, their child! In this moment any logic left Vision's mind, any racional thought, erased. The how's, the when, the why's, everything disappeared when Vision discovered that he was going to be a dad.

"Vizh..." She said her voice breaking. Vision now realized that he was in a trance for too long, he got up and threw himself in Wanda's arms.

"Wanda! oh Wanda! We are going to have a child!" Vision said resting his head on the crook of her neck.

"Not just one Vizh, we are having two, we are having twins!" Wanda said stroking the back of his head lovingly.

Vision looked at her even more impressed than before. He was having two babies! twins, what did he do to deserve all of this!? He felt overwhelmed, his eyes felt warmer than normal and itched, and then he noticed that a small tear ran down his synthetic cheek.

He didn't know he could cry, it had never happened to him before. However he was glad that his first tear was one of happiness. He felt more tears running down his face, he smiled at Wanda, who was crying too.

"Twins Wanda!, twins!" Vision said hugging her again. Wanda felt like she would burst of joy. She hugged Vision tighter, but he kept a distance between their bellies, he didn't want to crash the babies with his body.

"Oh Vizh, I love you, I love you so much!" Wanda confessed without thinking, he froze for an instant, and Wanda's heart stopped for like 4th time this day. He then relaxed and smiled against her shoulder.

"Wanda, my Wanda, I love you very deeply too, with every fiber of my synthetic body" Vision said sweetly. In another circumstances Wanda would have said 'Vision don't be so cheesy' but know she just melted against him, knowing that he loved her, and that he was as excited as her, made her the happiest woman alive.

They embraced each other for what it felt like hours, not caring if someone entered, in that instant it just mattered them and their children, their twins.

Wanda closed her eyes and she started to hear voices again, but this time it didn't feel like a sting, it was touching her mind like a feather.

"Dad!" a white-haired boy said, he was like six years old, and was pulling his father's cape down. "Please son" the voice said. It sounded like Vision's voice.

"Daaaad!" another boy said, he had dark hair and he was like six years old too. He grabbed his father's boot.

"Oh you little ruffians, I will teach you a lesson" the voice that sounded like Vision said. He then took the two boys in his arms with ease.

"No daddy no!" The white-haired one shouted laughing, clutching his dad's arm tightly, hiding his face on his father's chest. The dark-haired one did the same. "Daddy please! Put us down" he yelled laughing as well.

The father flew outside a window and the kids yelled and laughed at the same time. They hugged their dad as tightly as they could. The father spun around laughing as well. He then kissed the top of the children's head. "I love you so much, my little ruffians" he said hugging his sons tightly.

"I love you too daddy" Both of them said in unison hugging their father lovingly.

"Boys!" Wanda heard an authoritarian voice that sounded like hers calling them.

"Lets go to mommy" the father said returning with his kids to the house.

"Wanda?" Wanda heard a voice that sounded in her ear, dragging her back to reality, her heart warmer than before.

"What is it Vizh?" She asked him softly, not wanting to break the moment.

"Can I touch your belly?" He asked shyly. She smiled, he was so naive and cute sometimes. She took his hand that was shaking slightly and she dragged it to her stomach.

"I can't believe we are having two babies" He admitted stroking her belly softly.

"Neither can I, but I am so happy Vizh, you've made me so happy" She said touching his cheek gently. He flinched with a smile.

"You've made the happiest synthezoid alive" He said lowering his head to meet her in a kiss. They kissed and it was one of the sweetest kisses they've shared.

Vision was still nervous about this, he didn't know anything about children, well, he knew theoretically, but how to take care of children, that he did not know. He also wondered how could this have happened, it was biologically impossible, but he felt it, he sense it, he knew that he was the father of those children, he would never doubt Wanda either. He put all of that aside, now he wanted to enjoy all of this precious moment.

The moment was over when they sensed an strange smell.

"Vizh, I think your meal is getting burn" Wanda chuckled. Vision went quickly to the oven and turned off everything.

"Well, I think I can finish that later" He said with a smile.

"I'm kind of hungry" Wanda said with a grin.

"Well, we can order something if you want" Vision said walking with her out of the kitchen.

"Well, I crave for some delicious italian food" She said linking their arms.

"As you wish" Vision replied with a smile.

The envelope and the ultrasound were completely forgotten in the kitchen table.


	5. Daddy Issues

Tony entered the kitchen after a hard, rough, day, he just wanted a drink and then relax on his bedroom. The kitchen was a mess, it smelled like something got burnt, but Tony ignored that, he was too tired to care, he poured some whisky on a glass and was ready to retire to his room, when something catched his eyes.

He looked at the kitchen table, there was a paper, something like that with an envelope, Tony was curious so he walked in the direction of the table, he took the paper, and his glass almost fell from his hand.

"What the actual fuck" He said eeying the image with wide eyes. An ultrasound, he thought, someone was pregnant or what, was this some kind of joke? He examined the image and then he turned it around. The words thrilled him.

"Congratulations, soon to be father" Tony's mind was about to explode by all this information. Okay, this wasn't a bad joke, this was actually happening, someone in the tower was going to be a father. He took the envelope and the ultrasound and ran to his room with the drink on his hand.

When he realized that he was alone, door locked, he tried to calm. He was actually nervous, no one else could leave the avengers now, and if someone was going to be a daddy, it was obviously going to happen'!

Captain America was the first option. However Stark dismissed immediately. Cap would't have kids until he was married, or something, he was an old-fashioned dude, so no, Capsicle was out of option.

Rhodes? Nah, he would have told him, Rhodey was his best friend, he couldn't hide something like that, so out of option too.

Sam? Hahaha, what woman in her right mind would have an actual baby with Falcon. Out of option.

Clint... That made sense, maybe his wife wanted to give him a surprise, so she sent the ultrasound to the Avengers tower... They had a child recently, but still, Clint was the most credible option.

Tony calmed a little bit, that must be, Clint had another child... Yeah, it could be that, I mean, there wasn't another explanation. He would talk to Clint tomorrow to confirm his suspicions.

The actual father never crossed his mind.

Wanda was in her bed resting, Vision lied next to her, embracing her sweetly. Wanda couldn't be happier, she was in love and was going to have twins, however, she was still terrified and scared, but being with Vizh calmed greatly.

"When would you like to inform the team about this Wanda?" Vision asked softly. Wanda didn't know yet, she still felt pressure with the team, and she was scared of how they were going to react to this.

"I do not know yet Vizh, but soon, I mean, I don't think I can't go to a mission like this" Wanda admitted.

"Of course not Wanda! We need to mantain our babies safe" Vision replied quickly. Wanda smiled by this, those words coming from Vision sounded so sweet on her ears.

"Well, then we need to talk to them before the next mission Vizh, although, I'm so nervous about it" Wanda confessed closing her eyes tightly. Vision caressed her head softly, making her feel more secure of herself.

"Now, you should rest, I want those babies to be really comfortable and secures, and of course you, my Wanda" Vision said kissing her forehead, he maked an attempt to leave and go to his room, but Wanda stopped him.

"Vizh, stay, please, I don't want nightmares, and I love having you here with me..." Wanda spoke gently to him. He couldn't say no to her.

They got under the covers, like the night before, but now everything felt lightweight, there was not more lies between them, and Vision wasn't worried about Wanda now, after the news he felt like a completely new man, if he could call himself man, but still, everything felt right.

.:ooOOoo:.

Tony woke up still concerned about the pregnancy thing. He just hoped that the father was Clint, if he wasn't, this was going to be a real problem... He didn't need awkward conversations with the rest of the team.

He walked downstairs to drink his coffee and eat something, Steve was there with Falcon and Clint. Oh yes, at least Hawkeye was there, Tony felt a lot of pressure, he poured some coffee and sat with his fellow teammates.

"Where is Natasha, Rhodes, Wanda and Vision?" Tony asked to change the topic that was just happening in his head, he needed a distraction, Steve looked at him thoughtfully.

"Natasha is training with Rhodes, they got up earlier, it seems that Wanda and Vision didn't, they haven't come out of their rooms" Cap said sipping his juice. Tony thought about what Steve just said. Vision wasn't up yet? He was the first of being in the kitchen preparing awful breakfasts, and now he wasn't even here.

"That's weird" Tony admited drinking his coffee, Falcon nodded.

"It is, Wanda has been acting weirdly recently, maybe she is sick..." Falcon said. Tony was a genious and still this sudden information didn't ring any bell in his head.

"Yeah, maybe she is jsut homesick, or misses her brother, I don't know, but she has been acting strangely" Clint said chewing his toast.

"I don't think so... It seems just different" Sam replied. Tony's mind was again on the pregnancy subject, he couldn't wait more, it was killing him. He thought that he should chill, but man, someone was going to be father, it were pretty big news.

"Clint, I need to talk to you in private" Tony finally said. Clint eeyed him intrigued with his mouth full of bread.

"Oh right" Clint said standing up, Tony stood up too.

"Excuse us" He said as both of them exited the kitchen.

.:ooOOoo:.

"What is it Stark?" Clint asked puzzled, he didn't know what could be so important right now, but Tony looked serious, and that scared the shit out of him.

"Clint, have you talked to your wife, recently?" Tony asked directly. Clint's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes... Why?" He asked confused. Stark sighed.

"Is she preganant?" Tony asked eeying Clint nervous.

"No, she haven't tell me anything, why, you know something Stark? What with all these questions?" Clint asked confused and concerned. Tony cursed under his breath, this was going to be a problem.

"Yesteday I found an ultrasound in the kitchen table, behind it was written 'Congratulations, soon to be father'" Tony confessed Clint whose eyes widened so much it looked like they were going to fall from their sockets.

"YOU FOUND WHA-" Clint shouted but Tony covered his mouth with his hand. "Shut up, no one here knows" He replied mad by Clint's indiscretion.

"But how? whom? when?" Clint couldn't believe his ears. Someone in the Avengers tower was going to be a father, it was mind blowing.

"I do not know, but we can't loose another Avenger Clint, this is... this is too much for us..." Tony said pinching the bridge of his nose tired of the situation. He couldn't deal with this right now.

"Do you think... that it is Steve, or Sam, or it could be Rhodes..." Clint said, Tony shooked his head in a negative response.

"I don't think so, neither of them have been acting strangely, and believe neither of them could be so calm with this news" Tony said trying to think in a believable answer.

"Yeah, the only one who has been acting weirdly is W-" Clint said and his eyes widened again, he looked at Tony and Tony looked at him at the same time. "No, it can't be true" Tony said rubbing his face repeatedly.

"If Wanda is pregnant, who is the father?" Clint whispered, afraid if someone heard him. "I do not know, I didn't know she had a boyfriend" Tony said walking back and forth nervously, Clint tapped his foot against the floor multilple times.

"Neither did I, you know maybe she isn't even pregnant, Tony, this could have been a joke, no one is pregnant here, so we need to calm down" Clint said, but not even him was following his own suggestion, he was nervous, he knew how pregnancy was, and well, if someone here was going to be a father, or if Wanda was pregnant, things would change dramatically.

"Yeah, you are right, maybe it was just a stupid joke, we don't need to worry about that, right Hawkey?" Tony eeyed him jittery. Clint nodded, both of them trying to believe their theories, Wanda couldn't be pregnant, and no one of the boys was father material, so, it could just be a joke, a really, bad, boring, joke.

"Okay, we need to keep this between us" Tony whispered, Clint again nodded. It was too big, to be telling this to the rest, even if it was a joke.

"If the guys ask, I will tell them that we were discussing the things for the next mission" Clint said, Tony gave him a thumbs up.

"We need to talk about the mission, actually, is in two days, so, I will tell the team" Tony said. They had a mission and he needed the strongest of the team. Too bad that they were the 'soon to be parents', well, nobody did know that yet...


	6. Surprising News

The Avengers team was reunited in the living room area, Wanda was feeling sick, she wanted to vomit, and her head was spinning, this pregnancy was affecting her a lot physically, she still had some visions, but she didn't remember them completely.

Everyone sat, Vision next to Wanda to take care of her if something happened, no one really gave some much importance to that, they always sat together.

"So, as you know, we have a mission, and well, it isn't such a big deal, just a couple of punks you know, not such a big deal; however, I need a good team, so, the lucky ones are, Cap, Rhodes, Natasha and Wanda" Tony said. Vision eeyed Wanda concerned, there was no way that she could go to a mission in her state.

Everyone nodded, except Wanda she looked nervous, it was now or never, she needed to tell the team, but she decided to drop the bomb on the dinner, in that lapses of time she could think how to tell them.

"Okay, I think that's it, see you at dinner, remember that today is movie night" Tony said with a smile on his face. Everyone stood up to do their chores. It seemed that Tony totally forgot about the pregnancy thing that he saw a day ago, but still, the subject was still in his mind, the 'ifs' were killing him, but well, he reminded himself that it was just a joke.

.:ooOOoo:.

Wanda quickly went to her bedroom, she entered the bathroom to vomit, she felt horrible. After that she looked at her reflection on the mirror, she was pale, and dark bags were under her eyes, she looked terrible.

Vision knocked at her door. "Come in" Wanda said breathless. Vision entered with a concerned look on his face. "Wanda are you okay?" He asked walking in her direction, Wanda shook her head. "I feel sick Vizh..." She confessed walking in the direction of her bed. Vision just stood in place.

"Wanda, we need to tell the team today, there is no way you can go to that mission, I could replace you, but still, they would suspect that something is wrong" Vision said as a matter-o-fact. Wanda already knew this, she needed to tell them today, but she was nervous, so many things were running in her head. She felt like she was going to pass out, she lost her balance but Vision catched her before she could fall.

"Wanda, you should visit Dr. Cho again, your state is worrying me" Vision admited placing her on the bed. Wanda closed her eyes and she jsut wanted to sleep, but when she slept she had the visions, some of them were good, some of them were bad, she just wanted to rest; but how could she rest if her mind was proyecting all of those images. Not even with Vision she could stop having them, he didn't know, maybe, she should show some of them to him...

"Vizh... I haven't been completely honest with you..." Wanda said eeying him with sad eyes. He immediately looked at her preoccupied. Wanda sat on the bed and gestured him to do the same. He did.

"I've been having these dreams, visions, and they don't allow me to rest properly, I don't want to make you more worried than you already are, but it's difficult to sleep with all of these images flashing in my head" Wanda told him resting her hand on top of his.

"Show me" Vision said stroking her hand, Wanda looked at him concerned, she didn't want to disturb him with the visions, but if he wanted then she wouldn't complain.

"Wanda moved forward to rest her forehead against his, she took both of his hands in hers and she warned him one last time. "Vizh, I don't know what these are, but please remain calm" Wanda said, Vision nodded against her forehead. When he felt the sting he gasped.

She showed him the one first one, where the two boys simply appeared in front of her, where she could not breath properly and the city was destroyed. Vision was having a difficult time to assimilate that, the boys, just wow, the white-haired one looked a lot like Wanda's twin brother, Pietro, the other one looked like Wanda, but Vizh could see some of his features in his face... If that was even possible, then he noticed that they were gone.

Since the other vision was the one where Wanda fainted, Vision just could hear and see some of the things that happened, Wanda couldn't remember that scene so well, but since it happened in her head, Vision was able to see some of that. He actually felt somewhat sad about that one, because well, he was not tecnically a robot, he was a synthezoid, but the stuff that the other kid said were pretty harmful, but what could Vision do, humanity was like that and he knew that.

Then Wanda showed him the third one and Vision's heart warmed by the images and all, those kids, they seemed so real, so close to him, the conection was there, a synthezoid having a conection with some kids from a dream was pretty odd, but still, Vision felt joy when he saw them with what it seemed 'him', he couldn't see that clearly, just the kids, the dark-haired one and the white-haired one. That's when everything went back to black.

Wanda was ready to disconect her mind from Vision, when she felt it again, a feather touching her mind, so she increased their bond.

"Mom" Both of them heard the voice of a little kid. "Dad" they heard the voice of other one, the voices said "Mom" and "Dad" repeatedly, the voices took turns to talk and then, when they were fading they heard really softly. "Billy" and "Tommy" it was almost inaudible, but it was there.

Both of them gasped when their minds lost the link, but they were astonished by what they just heard.

"Did you heard that Vizh?" Wanda asked excited. Vision nodded with a big smile on his face. "Billy" Wanda said her eyes watery again. "Tommy" Vision finished joyfully. Then they embraced feeling happy by these revelations.

.:ooOOoo:.

It was dinner time in the Avengers facility, the group decided to watch Star Wars, and Tony ordered pizza. Everyone was already on the couch, except for Wanda and Vision whom later appeared in the living room looking somewhat nervous, everyone turned to see them with raised eyebrows.

"We have something to tell you guys..." Wanda said fidgety. The team looked at each other and then at Wanda and Vision again.

"Alright" Cap said as Sam paused the movie. Wanda and Vision sat in the remaining spots and Wanda looked obviously nervous, Vision took her hand to reasure her that everything was fine. The rest of the team was expectant to whatever the witch wanted to tell them.

"Vision and I... well, he have been dating for some time now" Wanda finally admited. Some of their teammates looked completely unaffected, and the other were really surprised.

"I suspected that" Natasha confessed with a smirk. "I can't believe it!" Cap said impressed. Tony patted Vision's shoulder with a winning smirk on his face.  
sense.

"That's great guys!" Sam said hugging both of them, however they noticed that Wanda was still pretty stiff and nervous.

"That's not it" Wanda spoke softly lowering her gaze. The team froze again, the smiles leaving their faces.

"I'm pregnant" She finally said. Everyone had their mouths hanging and wide eyes were adorning their features. "WHAT" Tony jumped his voice high-pitched. "You are pregnant?" He half asked half declared, he looked at Clint who was already looking at him, now everything made sense. So the ultrasound was from Wanda, and Vision was the father.

Everyone was silent.

"So... are you guys going to have a baby?" Clint said still dumbfounded. "Not just one" Vision said with a smile. "We are having twins" He finished embracing Wanda who was somewhat embarrassed.

"You are having two babies!" Sam shouted shaking his head everywhere, he looked crazy. Everyone was frozen in place, it was finally Tony who broke the silence again.

"Are you traying to say, that Wanda Maximoff, the girl who has this mind control powers, and telekinesis and all of that, is having a baby with a synthezoid printed in vibranium, that has this space gem on his forehead, yout two are having twins, this is not a joke" Tony said walking back and forth laughing a little, but it was an unsure laugh.

"Yes" Vision said with a wide smile. "Well, congratulations guys!" Rhodey said raising his drink to the air. "To Wanda and Vision, and their twins" He cheered, everyone raised their drinks. Wanda and Vision were smiling now, Wanda felt happy that everyone took the news so nicely.

"This is great guys, are you planning to get married or something?" Cap asked and everyone was in silence again, all the eyes were on Wanda and Vision. The witch froze in place and Vision just looked calm.

"Well..." Wanda said unsure, they were going to have a baby, yes, that was true, but getting married, it was even possible legally marry the Vision? And well, she didn't expect this kind of question, but Cap, he was old-fashioned.

"I know that the steps of a relationship are, meeting, dating, engagement, marriage and babies, but it seemed that Wanda and I went straightly to babies" Vision said and Wanda blushed by this, she felt embarrassed suddenly.

"However, if this is what the norms dictates, I would not have any objection of marrying Wanda, I'm in love with her and we are going to be parents, so..." Vision said and everyone was looking at them with knowing smiles on their faces, Wanda turned to face Vision dumbfounded, was he going to say, what she think he's going to say.

"Wanda Maximoff, will you marry me?" He asked like if he was asking what she wanted to eat, so simple, but with such adoration in his eyes, she felt difficulty to breathe.

Wanda thought about it actually, she loved Vision? Yes. She was having twins with Vision, Yes. Did she want to get married? Why not? Eventually it was going to happen' besides nothing would change excpet that they were going to be husband and wife, and well, that sounded odd but sweet, besides everyone was looking at her expecting an answer and their smiles, and how Vision was looking at her, it made everything easy.

"Yes, yes Vizh, I will marry you, Yes!" Wanda said hugging him. Everyone clapped and cheered. "I'm sorry if I do not have a ring to give to you, but I will get you one Wan-" Vision said but she interrupted him with a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss and everyone cheered again.

"I'm so excited!" Sam declared clapping his hands.

"We have a lot to plan guys! So, your engagement/pregnant party will be in the day after tomorrow, I'm so happy for you my synthetic son, and fro you two Wanda" Tony said with a smile.

"What party?" Wanda asked confused, everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Your party, there you can tell us the story and all, and we will eat and plan your wedding and all of that!" Clint said as he high-fived Sam who was also pretty excited by all of this. Wanda wanted to laugh, everyone seemed more excited than her and Vizh, but finally, no more secrets, and a party sounded fun, and planning the wedding, which she wanted a small cermony nothing fancy, but the team was so happy about them that she couldn't say no to them.

"Fine" Wanda finally gave in and everyone cheered again. The movie was forgotten as Tony made a call to order fancy food and drinks for the party, everyone else wanted to touch Wanda's belly, and talk to Vision about this and all, everything felt nice, it seemed that they were going to be a big happy family.


	7. The Party

Everything felt perfect since the Avengers knew, Wanda felt truly relieved. Her pregnancy has been really unexpected, and she hasn't know how to deal with it, however, Vision was always with her, supporting her and telling her that everything was going to be okay. The dreams and visions stopped, and she was having a wonderful time with her friends.

Tony organized this party for them, for the pregnancy/engagement, she was truly happy with this, yeah, she still didn't like Tony so much, but still, he meant good, and he seemed really excited by the whole thing. Wanda didn't expect such a big party, but it seemed that Tony wanted something extravagant. Still, Wanda told him that she just wanted to celebrate with them, no one else. Tony listened, for him didn't want to make her upset.

Everyone treated her with such delicacy that she didn't know whether to feel flattered or offended, she couldn't cook, Vision did it, she couldn't train, the team told her not to, She couldn't help cleaning, Vision did it for her, she couldn't do nothing except relax. It was kind of a dream, but she was bored almost all the time.

Tony's cooks arrived, other men brought boxes full of liquor, it seemed that Tony wanted the big thing, Wanda was sleeping in her bed, she has sleept a lot recently, she was more relaxed since Vision always shared a bed with her, and now that everbody knew, he didn't need to sneak around all the time, now they could be together without worrying.

When Wanda woke up, Vision wasn't next to her anymore, she could smell the aroma of delicious food. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7' 30 o'clock, Tony's party started at 8', so Wanda decided to change clothes to look more presentable. When she got undressed she looked at her belly in the mirror, she couldn't see the difference yet, she didn't want to grow fat and collide with everything, besides, she was sure that her belly was going to be huge, she had two humans growing inside of her!

She heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked turning to face the door. "Vision" He heard her fiance's voice, she smiled by that, fiance. "Come in Vizh!" She said. Vision entered and covered his eyes immediately when he saw her just with her underwear.

"Why do you cover your eyes Vizh? You have seen me naked dozens of times" Wanda chuckled, he was so cute sometimes. "I don't know, habit, I guess" Vision chuckled as well as he uncovered his eyes. He saw that Wanda was looking at him concetrated.

"What is it Wanda?" He asked tilting his head to the side puzzled.

"Are you going to love me, when I grow fat?" She asked intrigued. He looked at her confused and then he chuckled.

"Of course my love, it means that our children are growing inside of you, and that is incredible and wonderful" She smiled at this, she walked in his direction and kissed him sweetly. "I love you" She said, he smiled. "I know" He answered.

"Did you just quote 'Star Wars'?" She asked amused. "Yes" He answered laughing.

.:ooOOoo:.

"Why are they taking so long?" Tony said checking the hour on his clock. "Relax Stark, this is their party, so let them be" Rhodey said sipping his drink.

"I paid for this, at least I want them to enjoy it" Tony said crossing his arms across his chest annoyed. After a moment Wanda and Vision appeared with smiles on their faces, Wanda was wearing a red dress and Vision, he just had a shirt, but with no sweater this time, without it he looked more elegant, and less teacher-like.

"Finally you are here!" Tony said dramatically. "I would offer you drinks, but since Vision can't get drunk, and the lady here is pregnant, how about some juice?" Tony said offering Wanda a glass of strawberry juice.

"Thank you Tony" She said with a smile, he was acting pretty friendly right now. Everyone seemed so happy, they were smiling and asking Wanda how she was feeling, she felt overwhelmed for so much affection, but she couldn't be happier. Everyone sat on the couches, trays with delicious-looking food were resting on the table.

"So Wanda... Everyone here wants to know, since when you started dating this handsome synthezoid?" Sam asked with a mischievous smile on his face. Wanda blushed and Vision took her hand in his.

"It was pretty simple, actually..." Wanda said as she started to remember the first time Vision and her started to show the other one affection.

6 months ago...

Wanda was in her room playing her acustic guitar, it was beautiful morning and the birds were singing, the rest of the team was eating breakfast, but she decided to stay in her room to play some music.

She stopped when Vision phased through the wall with some flowers in his hands.

"Vizh, you always forget to knock" Wanda said lighthearted, she felt too relaxed to care. Vision nodded. "I'm sorry Miss Maximoff, habits, I guess, I brought you these" Vision said walking in her direction, he gave her the flowers. Wanda blushed a little.

"I know, that I shouldn't kill plants, but when I saw them, I couldn't stop thinking in you" He said honestly, with his always stern voice. He didn't know what his words were doing to Wanda, Vision always told her things like that, he was so sweet, yet he didn't know.

"These are beautiful Vizh..." She said tracing her fingers delicately over the petals. Vision smiled a little.

"They are called 'amaryllis'" Vision said. Wanda looked at the flowers and smiled.

"You thought of me, because they are red right?" Wanda chuckled. Vision shooked his head in a negative response.

"I thought of you because, these flowers mean 'Splendid Beauty'" Vision said softly. Wanda's amused grin fell, and she blushed deep red as she looked at Vision surprised. Warmness filling her heart, she didn't know why it was so special, many boys in Sokovia told her she was beautiful, but no one made her feel like Vision did. He was always so honest, she knew he meant it.

"Vizh..." She said lowering her gaze embarrassed. Vision made her feel like a teenager talking with her first crush.

"Wanda" He said with a smile. "You should go downstairs to eat breakfast, you haven't eat in 10 hours" Vision finished looking at her tenderly.

"I'm not hungry Vizh, besides, I want to keep playing my guitar" She said taking the guitar again.

"I should leave you then, I do not want to bother you" He said standing up, Wanda stopped him.

"You are no bother Vizh, you can stay if you want to" Wanda said gesturing the spot where he was recently sitting.

"Alright then I would love to hear you play" He said sitting again. Wanda started to think in a song to play. The first one in her head, made her smile, she liked rock music a lot, but now she wanted something more soft. She was ready so she started to play, and with her voice ready and her eyes tightly closed she sang the lyrics.

"I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream"

Vision looked at her tenderly. His heart ached with joy as he heard her sing. Well, he was sure his heart wasn't in pain or wounded, it was more like a mental ache, it wasn't an ache really, he felt overwhelmed. Wanda sang so beautiful, and the lyrics were really heart-touching. He didn't know that Wanda was so good at playing, and that she had such a tender voice.

"I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream"

Wanda looked at Vision who seemed really concentrated in the music. He was looking at her hands, but when he noticed her staring he looked back at her with a smile. Wanda's voice almost crack, that was a killer smile, he seemed so pleased with her music, so she started to sing a little bit louder.

"I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream"

She didn't notice that Vision was getting closer and closer since she started singing, now he was so close that his knees almost touched. Wanda ignored that she just kept playing looking down at her hands, then she lifted her head with her eyes closed, she felt anxious, she didn't want to see Vision's face, her stomach felt so weird, what was wrong with her? When she finished the last chords and sang the last lyrics, she opened her eyes slowly, to see Vision looking at her. He wasn't looking at her directly to the eyes.

He was staring at her lips concentrated, even after she finished the song, he seemed in a trance.

Wanda didn't dare to speak, because Vision was so close to her, he still looked at her lips, and when he lifted his gaze to her eyes again, Wanda took a sharp breath, she looked at him with her mouth hanging open, he looked at her intensely drecreasing the space between them, Wanda did the same, she knew what was going to happen', and she could hear her heart beating in her ears.

Vision's mind was a mess, so many things were flashing inside his head, that he just did everything for intertia. He heard Wanda's playing, and her silky voice, he felt the pull, he couldn't deny his strong feelings for the witch, he thought he was sick, but he searched the symtoms on the internet, and all the pages said that he had a crush on Wanda. He noticed that she was getting cloer to him, and that she closed her eyes, he decided to do the same. He did research of how to kiss someone, and he was following the instructions, but he was acting somewhat clumsy now, his feelings were clouding his mind.

Their lips met and every coherent thought left their heads. It was Vision's first kiss and his senses were overwhelmed already. Wanda was in another planet at this point, after many flirateous words, akward touching, sweet smiles, everything resumed in this kiss, a kiss so simple, yet so dovelike. Wanda quickly left her guitar on the floor as she got closer to Vision and wrapped her arms on his neck, he rested his hands on her waist. She deepened the kiss and Vision tried to follow her clumsily, they found a rhythm, but before the kiss could get steamier they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Wanda, your pancakes are getting cold" They heard Sam voice from the other side. Wanda and Vision separated still flushed by the kiss.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute" She said breathless. She smiled at Vision who returned the smile. They didn't speak of the kiss again that day, but it was followed by many more in different moments, the things escalated quickly, and Wanda and Vision couldn't be happier.

End of Flashback.

"Daaamn, so that happened that day?" Sam asked dumbfounded with a huge grin on his face. Wanda nodded blushing by the memory, Vision squeezed her hand in affection.

"And so, what happened after all those kisses and stuff?" Clint asked with a grin. "Oh, we had sexual intercourse, I don't think is very appropiate to tell you the details" Vision said neutrally, Clint's jaw dropped.

"Emm, no thanks, no details" He said uneasy. Wanda blushed and laughed, Vision always made her smile with his comments. Everyone has having a great time, the food was delicious, the music was nice, the mood changed when Tony appeared with a huge folder on his hands, it was full of papers and colorful notes.

"So, we need to talk about the wedding and stuff," He said placing the folder dramatically on the table.

"What?" Wanda asked puzzled. It seemed that Tony had already everything planned...


End file.
